Are You a Boy or Girl?
by yonoko ishizari
Summary: A new student is transferred at the Alice Academy. He has boyish looks and definitely has an attitude, but something happened and Natsume’s going to think otherwise…NatsumeXMikan forever and ever!


**Are You a Boy or Girl?**

**By Yonoko Ishizari**

Summary: A new student is transferred at the Alice Academy. He has boyish looks and definitely has an attitude, but something happened and Natsume's going to think otherwise…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. (achoo)

Yonoko: Bless you. Who's that?

Natsume: It's me. What's the problem? (achoo)

Yonoko: So, even the great Natsume Hyuuga can catch a cold.

Natsume: What's wrong with me getting sick? (achoo)

Yonoko: Oh, nothing. (whispers: It's really going according to plan.)

Natsume: What were you whispering about? (achoo)

Yonoko: Shocks, Sune, with that cold you can have a real headache. You should rest for a while.

Natsume: Don't call me Sune! But since you're kind to me for once, I'll spare your life this time. I'm going back to sleep.

Yonoko: You better will. (laughs evilly)

Natsume: You're laughing like an evil witch again, you know? (achoo)

Yonoko: Do you care?

Natsume: No, but the readers care. (achoo)

Yonoko: Ahm…Yes…the readers… (laughs evilly)

Natsume: You're doing it again. (achoo)

Yonoko: Just go to sleep would you?

Natsume: Of course I will. It's much better to have a nightmare than talk with a crazy one like you.

Yonoko: You're mean! (sobs)

Natsume: Just write the silly story.

Yonoko: Ok. Just go to sleep. (sobs) Here comes the first chapter. (sobs) By the way, their ages is the same as that of the anime.

**Chapter 1: The New Transferee**

It's a day like any other. Another student was transferred to the Alice Academy. Another transferee, another one to bully, Natsume thinks. He also thinks that he can welcome the new student with his group of boys. Beware new student because Natsume and his group's welcome party is somewhat deadly to normal people.

"You just behave now, Natsume. The new transferee is a boy if you must know," Yuu said pleadingly.

"I don't care if the new student is a boy or a girl. I just want to have some fun," Natsume said.

"As the president of our class, I order you to not disturb the peace and order that is maintained at this academy for the nth time," Yuu said.

"Is that you speaking? I don't know that such big words could come out of you. Besides, no matter how much you try, you can't stop me from doing what I want. You can't order and push me around like a little kid. Let's go guys. It's already show time," Natsume said.

"One of these days, a person will show up and show you the difference of right from wrong," Yuu said.

At the main gate of Alice Academy, the new student is walking towards the Academy with Narumi-sensei. Suddenly, a large eagle appeared out of nowhere and took the new student.

"Natsume Hyuuga, again. Let's see what you could pull off this time," Narumi-sensei said.

When the eagle reached its destination,

"The eagle says that this boy is lighter for…a boy, but anyways, what is the first thing that we should do to him?" Ruka said.

"That's easy," Natsume snickered. Lots of fireballs appeared at all of the sides of the boy, but it seems that he is not scared.

"A brave one, at last. Someone that I've been looking for," Natsume said. He created more fireballs and it almost touched the boy. He didn't squirm or anything. He's definitely a courageous person and Natsume's impressed. Natsume then made his fireballs touch the skin of the boy, but to his surprise, nothing happened.

"WHAT?" Natsume said, suddenly surprised.

He tried and tried, but nothing really is happening. Then, the boy spoke.

"Are you playing a practical joke on me? Because if you are, it's really lame. My great grandparents could have done much better. I don't have to do business with you. Besides, I will be late for class for my first day. Sayonara, everyone! Seiru Mukashima is my name, by the way. Nice to meet you," Seiru said. He left afterwards.

All of them stood there, dumbstruck, especially Natsume.

Yonoko: There it is! It's the first chapter. Hope that you like it! It's probably the shortest of all the chapters that I'm writing, but anyways, reviews will be accepted by mwah, suggestions, mistakes, and other things will also be accepted. Sune is asleep right now and I think that he'll be probably resting for quite sometime because of his cold. Poor Sune, but what the heck? He's mean to me a while ago isn't he? But anyway, I think that he's going to be much nicer when his cold is much better. So, there! Sayonara! See you next chapter!


End file.
